Cazador ¿Cazado? -Editado-
by MrSandiaMisaki
Summary: Se había convertido en el premio de ambos cazadores, se había convertido en la persona especial de ambos. Pero el no sabia con quien quedarse. Se convirtió en un cazador...cazado. -Editado-


_Declaimer: HxH no me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos creadores, porque si lo fuera el HisoKilluGon ewé no faltaría. Yo solo ocupo a los personajes sin fines de lucro, solo como pasatiempo XD para mis locuras fujoshisticas(?)_

 _Cazador… ¿Cazado?_

 _Cap.1 Acuerdo_

-E-espera…Ngh…- el pequeño pelinegro no pudo terminar de hablar, puesto que el peli-rojo seguía tocando cada parte de su ser, haciendo que cada porción de piel que tocaba, se sintiera _caliente_ , encontrando partes tan sensibles, que ni el mismo sabía que lo eran, aún se preguntaba ¿cómo había llegado hasta este punto?.

Simple, fue técnicamente _obligado_ a sucumbir a sus instintos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todo comenzó ese mismo día en la mañana, lo recordaba perfectamente, su primer amor, se encontraba conversando alegremente con una linda chica de largos cabellos habanos y rizados, grandes y expresivos ojos almendra, en resumen una chica muy bella. De vez en cuando, en el transcurso de la conversación, Killua rozaba sus manos delicadamente.

 _Killua estaba filtraba con aquella chica._

Trato de acercarse, sin que lo notara, ya era tarde para esconder su Nen, si lo hacía corría el riesgo de que Killua lo notara más fácilmente. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar su conversación, empezó a escuchar como la chica hablaba de cosas triviales, pero el albino le prestaba _tanta_ atención, como si lo que dijera fuese lo más importante del mundo.

Admitía que su amor no podía ser. Ambos eran chicos. Killua merecía a alguien muy bonita justo como él.

Agudizo más su oído, después de todo Killua siempre lo molestaba con su "oído de perro". Rio, estar con el albino siempre era algo nuevo y satisfactorio.

Le gustaba tanto estar cerca de él.

-Mi mejor amigo se parece mucho a ti- el albino comento con una enorme sonrisa –Solo que tú eres más linda –le miro a sus ojos aun sonriendo

La chica, por su lado, solo atino a sonrojarse –G-gracias –nerviosa, con una de sus manos tapo parte de rostro -¿Qué clase de persona es tu amigo? –aun sonrojada, levanto su mirada curiosa.

-Veamos…- el oji-azul coloco una de sus manos en su mentón, pensando en cómo describir a su amigo- Es valiente, siempre tiene una sonrisa en el rostro, muy positivo –sonrió inconsciente, mirando en dirección a la ventana –Es una luz; en un frio y obscuro camino. Ilumina todo con su sonrisa

-Le quieres mucho, ¿no? –la chica sonrió, acercándose un poco más al albino

-Sí, ya te lo dije, es mi mejor amigo –sonrió, después sintió como una mano se posaba sobre la suya, miro a su lado notando como la chica recargaba su cabeza en su hombro, haciéndolo sonrojar -¿Qué haces?

-Al hablar así de tu amigo, me haces pensar que tu no tuviste amigos, siempre solo, me recuerdas a alguien que conozco –sonrió de lado- solo que tú eres más lindo –levanto su mirada notando como las mejillas albinas se tornaban más rojas. La chica rio, haciendo que el de orbes zafiro se sonrojara más –venganza por lo de hace rato- rio, cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos.

Gon por su parte, solo podía mirar. Killua sonreía _igual_ que cuando estaba con él. No había mucha diferencia.

Llevo una de sus manos a su pecho. No quería llorar y menos en un lugar público. Se levantó de donde estaba, limpiando sus pocas lágrimas que caían de sus orbes doradas, al empezar a irse viro su rostro un poco solo para ver un poco más al albino, pero sus ojos captaron algo que no podría olvidar.

Esa chica estaba abrazando a Killua mientras le besaba y Killua no hizo nada para alejarla. No supo que hablaron después y no quería saberlo, pero ver al albino besar a alguien más lo rompió.

Grandes lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, su nariz se tornó roja, al igual que sus mejillas, de tanto aguantar los gritos que quería dar. Choco con alguien. Solo atinó a decir en un murmullo un "lo siento". No levanto su vista, y siguió su camino.

Una gran mano le tomo por la muñeca, obligándolo a levantar su cara, y ahí estaba el, su demonio personal, _Hisoka._

-Gon~ ¿A que debo esa fascínate expresión? –le acerco un poco más.

No tenía la suficiente fuerza para alejarlo, o al menos eso quería creer. Solo quería desaparecer en ese momento. Se sentía tan _vacío._

-…parecer….-murmuro tan bajo, que si no fuera porque Hisoka le tenía bastante cerca, no lo hubiese podido escuchar.

-Si no lo dices claramente, no entenderé, pequeño Gon~ -se relamió su labio inferior, penetrando sus ojos dorados en los almendras del más bajo.

-Dije…que quiero…desaparecer…- y ahí se fue todo su auto-control, grandes lágrimas cubrían sus mejillas, empezando a sollozar. Lo que vino después no se lo esperaba, jamás se lo hubiese imaginado y si no era porque a él le estaba pasado, no lo creería.

Hisoka lo había estrechado en sus grandes y fuertes brazos, dándole un abrazo que el pelinegro pudo sentir tan _cálido._

-Permíteme conceder ese deseo~- murmuro en su oído, para después tomar su rostro entre sus grandes manos –Déjame desaparecer a este Gon- volvió a relamer sus labios- y rehacerlo a mi manera –sonrío con malicia-

Gon no respondió, tal vez no fuera la mejor idea que pudiese tener, pero ¿Qué podría pasar?

-Has lo que te plazca- sus ojos almendra perdieron todo brillo, sucumbió a la perdición, de la mano de _su_ demonio, Hisoka.

Llegaron al apartamento del mago, Gon solo se dejó llevar.

-Dirígete a la segunda puerta del pasillo, enseguida voy- sonrío de medio lado, ese niño le hacía perder la poca cordura que tenía. Y él no era de esas personas que podía jactarse de tenerla.

El pelinegro acato la orden del peli-rojo y entro a la habitación. Se sorprendió un poco al encontrar una gran y mullida cama, con sábanas, almohadas y colchas blancas. Pero no sintió miedo ni desconfianza. Se sentía _cómodo_ en aquella habitación.

-Ve a la cama- Hisoka apareció a sus espaldas, tomando su cintura con ambas manos, juntando la suya al trasero del menor, jadeo en su cuello –Sera tan placentero desaparecerte~- subió una de sus manos hasta el cuello del menor, obligándolo a míralo –Pero tan placentero~ -lamio el labio inferior de Gon, este se limitó a mirarle, sus mejillas ya se habían tornado de color carmín.

El pelinegro se dirigió a la mullida cama, a paso lento, tal vez para provocar aún más al peli-rojo. Lo había sentido, estaba extasiado con él, lo sintió firmemente en aquel contacto.

-¿Cómo planes desaparecerme?- toco la cama con la punta de sus dedos. No se atrevió a mirarle. No con el rostro que en esos momentos tenía.

 _Lleno de vergüenza._

-Con lujuria~ -poso una de sus manos en la mandíbula del menor, colando dos dedos en su boca- Te hare conocer tus instintos más bajos~ -susurro a su oído, lamiendo el lóbulo derecho- Y aclamaras por mas, pequeño Gon

~ -le beso, aun con sus dedos dentro la cavidad bucal de Gon, metió su lengua, juagando con la del menor. Su otra mano empezó a recorrer el cuerpo del peli-negro, quitando prenda por prenda.

Quedando completamente desnudo, a merced de aquel mago.

Y esto nos lleva al principio, Gon sucumbiendo a la lujuria y deseo que le provocaba aquel mago.

-D-dije…Ahng…q-que esperes…Ngh…-mordió su labio inferior, tratando de evitar que salieran esos sonidos de su garganta.

-No te contengas Gon~ -con sus dedos delineo sus labios, para después meter uno de sus dedos, dentro y fuera, tocando lentamente su lengua –Te lo dije, ¿no? Sucumbirías a tus instintos más bajos~ -tomo su erección, jugando con la punta.

Gon gimió roncamente, aferrándose a los brazos del mayor.

-Eso es mi querido Gon~ No te contengas- sonrío

El pelinegro había perdido, se dejó llevar por ese demonio. Su parte racional, representada por Killua, le gritaba que se alejara, esa voz le recordó lo visto esta mañana.

-Ki…llua….-murmuro entre jadeos y gemidos. Esa mano en su intimidad no le dejaba formular palabra alguna.

Hisoka sonrío, debía agradecerle a ese niño esta grata oportunidad, la oportunidad de _desaparecer a Gon._

Su otra mano viajo hasta el pecho del más bajo, delineo sus botones rosados con la punta de sus dedos, haciéndolo _estremecer._

-¿Pensando en tu amigo? Eres un pervertido Gon~ ¿Piensas que es el quien te está tocando?- con uno de sus dedos toco la entrada del menor. Gon gimió, haciendo sonreír al mago- Pero debo decir, que soy muy territorial con mis presas~ -mordió el lóbulo izquierdo. Siguió tocando esa parte tan íntima del menor.

-N-no…Ah…Es lo que…Mng…piensas…-jadeo, girando su rostro hasta encontrarse con el del peli-rojo.

-¿Ah no?, ¿Entonces a que se debe ese nombre?- metió uno de sus dedos en ese túnel, sintiendo como sus paredes internas apretaban su digito. Sonrío, ese lugar seria su favorito, después de la boca del menor.

Pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos almendra, aquella intromisión le dolió, pero extrañamente se sintió _tan bien_.

-H-hisoka...Nnh…d-duele…-jadeo, cerrando sus grandes ojos.

-Pronto dejara de doler~ No te preocupes-acerco sus labios a su oído- el dolor desparecerá pronto y aclamaras por mas~.

Empezó a mover su digito, simulando embestidas. Metió profundamente su dedo, dando con aquel punto hipersensible, su próstata. Gon gimió sonoramente, ese lugar le hizo perder la poca racionalidad que le quedaba. Y tal como dijo el mago, _suplico por más_.

-M-más…Po-por favor…-ignoro el pequeño rastro de saliva que comenzaba a caer de la comisura del labio, haciendo un camino hasta su cuello. Hisoka lo lamio, desde el cuello hasta sus labios.

-Te lo dije, mi querido Gon~ El dolor desapareció, ¿no es verdad?- abrió más las piernas del menor- Ahora, tócate-beso su clavícula

-¿Eh?-el menor le miro sin comprender a que se refería

-No me mires así, sabes a que me refiero~- tomo la mano del menor y la dirigió a su miembro- hazlo así~ -movió su mano de arriba a abajo lentamente.

Gon suspiro, recargándose en el pecho del peli-rojo, su mano comenzó a tener más ritmo mientras Hisoka seguía metiendo su digito en ese lugar tan _especial_ para el menor.

-Gon~-poso su nariz en el cuello del menor, aspirando el aroma que desprendía, el aroma de la _lujuria_ \- ¿Sabes que sería mejor? –Observo el rostro del menor-

-¿Q-que?-jadeo mirando a Hisoka.

-Esto~-metió otro dedo, arrancándole un grito de dolor al menor. Lagrimas caían de sus ojos almendra. Trato de cerrar sus piernas; pero el mayor no se lo permitió.

-Vamos Gon~ Sigue tocándote-se relamió los labios. Le encantaba ver ese rostro, lleno de _dolor y placer._

El sonido de un celular sonando resonó en la habitación.

Hisoka chasqueo la lengua, miro a Gon y después al celular. Sonrío de medio lado, se le había ocurrido un mejor uso para esas vibraciones.

-Esto será tan placentero~-río. Saco sus dedos para después colocar a Gon frente a él, las piernas del menor quedaron a los costados de las caderas del peli-rojo; ese volvió a meter ambos dígitos mientras mordía el cuello del menor.

Cerró sus orbes almendra mientras jadeaba con dolor -¿Q-que haces?- entre abrió sus ojos y pudo observar como el peli-rojo tomaba su celular del bolcillo de sus shorts.

Hisoka abrió los ojos y sonrío.

-Creo que es para ti~ -le mostro la pantalla del celular. Killua era el que llamaba.

-N-no contestare- tomo el celular para apagarlo, pero el peli-rojo fue más rápido y se lo quito de las manos.

-Mi pequeño Gon~ Deberías de contestarle- sonrió ladinamente- Debe estar preocupado~ - acto seguido oprimió la tecla verde y lo llevo al oído del menor.

" _¿Gon? ¿Dónde estás?"_

Se le helo la sangre. No sabía cómo contestar sin gemir y jadear. Dirigió sus orbes almendra a las doradas, se sorprendió al verle sonreír.

La adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo en segundos, respiro hondo y contesto.

-Paseando por la ciudad killua- trato de sonreír, pero fueron más fuertes sus ganas de llorar, sus mejillas fueron empapadas por cristalinas lágrimas.

Hisoka, que le miraba, quedo atónito. Esa parte de Gon le fascinó.

Acerco su boca al oído del menor, empezó a lamer su lóbulo izquierdo.

Gon gimió.

" _¿Estas bien? Te escuchas un poco mal"_

-S-sí, estoy bien – forzó una risita

" _Uhm…si tú lo dices. Nee Gon ¿en qué parte estas? Necesito decirte algo muy importante"_

Sintió su corazón detenerse. _"¿Sera lo de esta mañana?"_ Pensó preocupado _"Si me va a decir algo acerca de esa chica, no podre soportarlo"_

-Gon~-Hisoka lamio el cuello del más bajo, este se estremeció, volviendo a jadear-¿Por qué no le dices que estas conmigo?- le miro a los ojos con una sonrisa de medio lado –después de todo, te dije que soy muy territorial, ¿no?-

El peli-negro dudo, para empezar ¿cómo podía decirle a Killua que se encontraba con Hisoka? Él sabía que no se llevaba bien con el….hasta ahora.

Coloco una de sus pequeñas manos en la bocina inferior del aparto y le susurro -N-no podría, él sabe que tú y yo, no nos llevamos bien. Se le haría extraño que este contigo- le miro con sus grandes orbes almendra llenos de preocupacion.

Hisoka se estremeció ante esa mirada. Solo él podía hacer que perdiera su poca cordura.

" _¿Estas con alguien, Gon?"_

Killua sonaba…enojado o eso le pareció a Gon. El peli-rojo tomo el celular llevándolo a su oído, rio ante la atenta mirada del menor

-Esta conmigo- al terminar de decirlas, movió sus dedos en el interior del menor, haciéndolo gemir sonoramente

" _¿¡Que le estás haciendo!?"_

Exigió saber el albino, aquella pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Gon, extendió su brazo para tratar de quitarle su celular a Hisoka, grande fue su sorpresa al recibir unos labios demandantes en los suyos.

-No le hago nada que no quiera~- volvió a tocar ese lugar especial, Gon se abrazó al cuello del mayor, gimiendo cerca de su oído –Escucha~- coloco el celular cerca de la boca de Gon, este por su parte, trataba de no gemir, no quería que él lo escuchara de esa forma tan _lujuriosa._

" _¿G-gon? ¿Qué están haciendo?"_

El pelinegro sintió su corazón detenerse, ¿Qué le podría decir? _"No le puedo decir que estoy haciendo estas cosas con Hisoka…"_ El peli-rojo lo saco de sus pensamientos moviendo sus dígitos en el interior del menor.

-¿Pensando en que decirle?~- Hisoka movía sus dedos un poco más rápido –Solo dile que estas a punto de intimar conmigo, ¿tan difícil es decir "tendré sexo con Hisoka"?

-Yo…pensé que íbamos a hacer…el amor…-Gon bajo la mirada, con sus mejillas torneadas de carmín _"¿Por qué dije eso?"_

-¿Por qué pensaste eso Gon?- el Peli-rojo le miraba a sus orbes almendra, totalmente serio.

-Mito-san me dijo que cuando...bueno, cuando hiciera "eso" con alguien por primera vez, tendría que ser con alguien muy especial para mi…- bajo la mirada comenzando a sollozar, la cara de Killua había aparecido en cada palabra que había dicho, él era _su persona especial._

" _No sé por qué le digo esto a él, está claro que él no es esa persona…"_ sus mejillas de nueva cuenta fueron cubiertas por cristalinas y saladas lágrimas, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había llorado ese día.

Al no escuchar sonido alguno por parte del mago, decidió levantar la mirada; grande fue su sorpresa al ver esos ojos dorados mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Q-que pasa?- Gon le miraba nervioso, no sabía que esas orbes doradas le podían poner _tan nervioso_

-Y si te dijera que tú eres mi persona especial, ¿Qué harías?- Hisoka le miraba seriamente

-¿Eh?- el peli-negro le miraba sin creer lo que escuchaba _"¿S-soy…su persona especial?"_

-Dime ¿Qué harías?- el peli-rojo seguía mirando las orbes almendra

-Y-yo…no…lo sé- el menor bajo la mirada, no podía soportar más esos ojos dorados _"Siento como si pudiera mirar mi interior…me mira como yo miro a Killua…"_

-Mi paciencia no es mucha~-beso su cuello, bajando su mano por su espalda, quedando en su cintura -¿Qué harías, Gon?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- Gon levanto su mirada, clavando sus ojos almendra en los dorados –No puedo creerte así de fácil, puede ser una mentira para hacer…eso conmigo y después botarme –jipo llevando sus manos a sus ojos, limpiando nuevas lagrimas –No podría soportar que me rompan de nuevo, no podría…-sollozo como el niño que era.

Hisoka le miraba impactado, ese niño en definitiva le haría perder. Hasta esos momentos sus dígitos no se habían movido del lugar donde estaban, sonrió de manera perversa.

-No podría mentirle a mi querida presa~ -movió sus dígitos de nueva cuenta, arrancándole suspiros y jadeos al menor.

-H-hisoka…-se aferró al cuello del mago, jadeando en su cuello.

El peli-rojo le beso de nuevo, pero esta vez de manera más delicada, más _dulce._

-Hagamos un acuerdo, Gon~ - saco sus dedos del interior del menor, mirándolo a sus ojos –Si logro que me veas como tu persona especial en –llevo uno de sus dedos a su barbilla- dos meses, te hare mío~

Gon le miraba, aun dudoso de aceptar _"Aunque es mejor que seguir con un amor no correspondido"_. Se acercó al rostro del mago, juntando sus labios con los de _su demonio_.

-Tenemos un acuerdo- sonrió de medio lado, dejando al peli-rojo con una gran sonrisa.

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que Killua había escuchado toda su conversación.

" _Eso lo veremos, Hisoka"_

 _-Grita como loca- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lo sé, lo sé no esperaban leer algo como esto XD debo decir que amo el HisoGon, tanto o más que el KilluGon ewé_

 _Bien, esta historia nació después de ver una imagen (la cual será la imagen del fic *w*) y de un Dou (en japonés, para mi mala suerte QAQ) y dije "¿Por qué no?" y ¡Boom! Se creó esta historia XDDDD lo que no se es cuantos capítulos tendrá XD pero tal vez, solo tal vez eué sea un poco largo, puesto que pondré como Hisoka y Killua pelean por el amor de mi querido shota –rueda en el piso con emoción- y buenooooooooooooooooooooo mi pregunta es…._

 _¿Con quién quieren que se quede nuestro shota? ¿Hisoka o Killua?_

 _Por mí que sea un trio ewé –ríe como foca retrasada- okno en sí, este fic será un HisoGon, todo depende que los coment que reciba XD si no, será un HisoGon :V (Lo siento Kill, pero si nadie vota, te quedaras sin Gon~)_

 _Bueno, espero que les guste a todas las Fujoshis~_

 _¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, este fic será un +18 ewé como con este primer cap se habrán dado cuenta (que en sí, este cap esta muyyyy soft 7uu7 a lo que acostumbro escribir~) y como amo –en serio amo- el shota o shotacon (sí, soy una pervertida :v pero I don't care XDD) será un historia con muchoooooooooooooooo lemon 7uu7_

 _Bueno ahora si me despido .u./_

 _See you people~_

 _Se despide MrSandiaMisaki_


End file.
